Papa Smurf Burns His Beard
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: An epic fail as we called it, as the Great Smurf himself burns his beard in another failed alchemy experiment.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Oh its gotta work," said Papa Smurf, "It just gotta."

Papa Smurf was working on a potion to recycle the smurfs' garbage into useful fertilizer for Farmer Smurf, so far he was only met with several failures and no progression whatsoever. The disappointment of 49 attempt had taken its toll on the old smurf, he hadn't slept for three days and was growing restless with each utter failure. He goes over his list of ingredients and measurements and and recalculated everything, finally it occurred to him that he was missing something.

"Fire!" he exclaimed, "I needed fire all along to get a reaction going!"

He goes through his cabinets of chemicals yet he hadn't found a single one that can give him fire, stumped he tried to use the charcoal heating his caldron and used its fire to the experiment. It won't give him the kick he needs, but just enough will do the job fine.

So he repeated his experiment but this time he added a dash of flaming hot charcoal to the caldron using a metal spoon, after stirring it for a few seconds he got a reaction he was looking for. The chemicals inside the caldron began to boil and give off a gas, "Odd," said Papa Smurf as he leans over the caldron, "I didn't expected this."

What's actually happening was the carbon atoms and water molecules were breaking apart to form methane and oxygen, Papa Smurf wasn't expecting this reaction since he was trying to create a fertilizer. Instead, he made a chemical reactor that was getting out of control. Despite the odd chemical reactions taking place, Papa Smurf succeeded in making the fertilizer, but he doesn't know it yet.

He took his metal spoon and moves it over the pot, "Maybe if I stir it," he says to himself, "Maybe it'll-"

Papa Smurf's sentence was cut short when his metal spoon made direct contact to the rim of the caldron, this created a spark and ignited the methane and oxygen. The gasses burst into flames and hilariously sat Papa Smurf's face on fire, the smurf screamed as he dropped his spoon and rushed over to a nearby bucket of water across the room. The village leader dunked his head into the bucket of water and successfully extinguished the flames, relieved he pulled his head out of the bucket and took a deep breath.

"Whoa," he said to himself, "That would've been dangerous, an unsmurfy situation, I best check for serious injuries."

Papa Smurf walks over to a mirror, hoping not to find a face looking like Nemesis. Unfortunately for him, its a lot worse than that.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, he was shocked to find his beard completely burned off. The skin was not damaged, but any hair Papa Smurf had was gone. "Great smurfs," he said to himself as he put a hand on his cheek, "I burnt my beard."

Papa Smurf suddenly heard laughing from a nearby window, he turned and saw several smurfs scrambling away from it and back out into the village. He first assumed that Jokey might had sabotaged his experiment but realized that no smurf had the time to do so, the smurfs must had heard him scream and rushed up to his open window in response.

"How am I going to explain this to my smurfs?" Papa Smurf asked himself, "In a way that they'll understand?"

Suddenly Brainy came running in through the front door of the lab, "Papa Smurf," he said, "I smurfed here as fast as I can smurf!"

Brainy saw Papa Smurf without his beard and immediately became suspicious, "hey," he said, pointing a finger at him, "You're not Papa Smurf."

"Brainy," said Papa Smurf, "Its me, Papa Smurf."

Despite recognizing his voice, Brainy wasn't totally convinced it was really Papa Smurf, "Papa Smurf has a beard," Brainy points out, "Where's your beard?"

"I accidentally burned it off Brainy." claimed Papa Smurf.

"You shouldn't shave with fire," says Brainy, "Why not use a regular razor instead of fire, as fire is very unsmurfy and dangerous and can hurt you."

He still doesn't recognize me, thought Papa Smurf, He's never been one of our brightest smurfs.

As Brainy goes on rambling about how to shave properly, Papa Smurf ignores him and walks past the four-eyed smurf, heading outside and leaving Brainy to talk to himself.

Papa Smurf heads over to Harmony's house and knocked on his front door, when he answered Harmony was surprised to see Papa Smurf beardless, "What happened to your beard Papa Smurf?" he asked.

"Call the entire village to my house," said Papa Smurf, "And I'll explain everything."

Harmony agreed with Papa Smurf and the two smurfs head over to the village leader's home where Harmony blow his horn as hard as he can. Within seconds, smurfs from all over the village and rushed over to Papa Smurf's house where the leader himself was setting up a wooden barrel to stand on.

Once he got on top of the barrel, all the smurfs looked at him in confusion. Papa Smurf counted all the smurfs to make sure everysmurf was present, when they were he made the announcement. "My little smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "Just a few minutes ago, I just had an accident which cost me my beard. Yes, another of my experiments exploded in my face again. I'm just letting you all so you won't be surprised later on, especially when Brainy comes by talking about it."

One of the smurfs began laughing hard, this time it wasn't Jokey. All the smurfs turned and saw Grandpa Smurf laughing his own beard off, a few seconds later the village elder suddenly stopped and collapsed onto the ground on his back. One smurf rushed up to him to see if he's alright, "He's fine!" he called out as Grandpa Smurf began to snore.

"That's about it smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "Carry on with your activities, I'm going to go clean up the mess I made and wait until my beard grows back."

Papa Smurf gets down from the barrel and heads inside as the smurfs depart, once inside he walked up to the mirror and sighed, "This is ridiculous," he said to himself, "I knew this would happen one day. For some reason, Grandpa Smurf laughing is just predictable."

**THE END!**


End file.
